guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Salem Ahmed Hadi
| place_of_birth = Hadramaut, Yemen | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 131 | group = | alias = Salem Ahmed Ben Kend | charge = No charge | penalty = | status = Held in extrajudicial detention | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }}Salem Ahmed Hadi is a citizen of Yemen, held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 131. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts reports that Hadi was born on January 15, 1976, in Hadramaut, Yemen. As of early 2010 Salem Ahmed Hadi has been confined in the Guantanamo facility without ever been charged for more than eight years. Combatant Status Review Tribunal Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunal. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Salem Ahmed Ben Kend's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 7 October 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Allegations Administrative Review Board hearings | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=Friday March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards were not authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they were not authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Salem Ahmed Ben Kend's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 24 May 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. Transcript Hadi did not attend his Board hearing. But a five page summarized transcript recorded the discussion of his interview with his Assisting Military Officer. Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Salem Ahmed Ben Kend's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 15 March 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. Transcript There is no record that Hadi participated in his second annual Board hearing. References External links * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Two: Captured in Afghanistan (2001) Andy Worthington, September 17, 2010 Category:Living people Category:1976 births Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:People from Hadramaut